Together
by Lineoflights
Summary: Ritsu and Mugi attempt to get Yui and Mio together. YuixMio


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning K-On!

Suprisingly, I actually like this piece. Not sure if you will though.

* * *

Mio, carrying her bass with her, headed straight for the clubroom. Along the way, she passed by Yui, and held a quick conversation with her.

"Oh, hello there, Yui."

"Hey Mio, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just saying hi"

"Oh, well, okay. Let's walk together then." However, as much as the two both wished for it, nothing of great importance occurred on the path to the music room. Those two weren't the only two that were disappointed by the lack of action.

"Ah! Dang it! Why can't those two just do something already?" Ritsu, as you could tell by this outburst, was annoyed.

"Shh! Be quiet, Ritsu, or else they'll notice us spying on them!" Mugi, always one to keep her mindset in focus, decided to take action. "Well, if they're not going to do anything, then I guess we'll just have to set them up." Ending on that note, both of the spies decided that they had better get to the music room before Yui and Mio got suspicious.

At the clubroom, Ritsu and Mugi decided to put the first of their plans into action. As the group was practicing a song, Mugi would trip and make Mio fall into Yui. Still, as to not act suspicious, they had to avoid staring at their intending targets, for fear of accidentally having them catch onto their intentions by noticing something was suspicious was not a good idea.

As everyone got up to practice, Ritsu quickly shot a look at Mugi that told her that it was time.

"Alright everyone, ready? Let's go!" As everyone started playing, Mugi was accidentally caught up in how nice the music sounded that she forgot about the plan. Realizing this, Ritsu quickly played a couple of notes in a pace that they had decided on earlier. Suddenly, Mugi snapped back to attention. Was it too late? Apparently not, since it appeared that everyone was still playing. Mugi, deciding that the best chance was now, quickly started walking and bumped into the black-haired girl. Acting surprised, Mugi quickly apologized.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, please forgive me… Azusa?"

"Yes, Mugi, it's me, who did you think it was?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry." Mugi inwardly cursed. Her absentmindedness caused her to bump into the wrong person. After practice, Ritsu called Mugi over, telling her to come over so that they could make more plans.

The next morning, plan #2 was put into action. This one consisted of getting the two of them together and locking them in a room. How they were going to do this, it was really hard to say. But if there's a chance, there's a way. With no doubts in their minds, they started on their next plan. Sighting the other two, Ritsu quickly called them over.

"Hey! Yui! Mio! Come over here!" She quickly shouted, hoping that they would take the bait and come. As fate would have it, they did.

"Yes, Ritsu? What do you request of us?" Mio inquired, with curiosity evident in her voice.

"Nothing much, can you head over to the club room for a second? I think I forgot something in there."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Ritsu then flinched, she hadn't thought of a response to this question. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your point of view, Mugi came to the rescue.

"I'm sure she just wanted us to all go together, right?" Mugi said as she turned towards Ritsu, giving her a glare that told her to play along if she wanted to continue to live.

"Yeah, that's it. C'mon, let's go!" Ritsu followed up, thankful that Mugi just saved her. Thankfully, Yui and Mio hadn't noticed the absence of Azusa. If they did, well, Ritsu would have a really hard time explaining herself out of that one.

The group arrived at the entrance to the music room shortly after, with Yui and Mio in front. Ritsu was just confirming to Mugi that they would quickly lock the door after the two of them were in. And pretend to go away to find a key, while in reality they would be listening through the door and only unlock it once the two had made some progress. Yui quickly spoke up.

"Hey… Ritsu? We're going in, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, thanks!" The moment both Mio and Yui were inside the room, Ritsu pretended to hit the side of the door that locked the room. "What? Oh… No way! Sorry you two, I accidentally locked the door, hold on, I'll try to get it open!" Ritsu said, succeeding in acting concerned. Ritsu then fiddled with the lock a little, but, as rehearsed, couldn't get it open. "Dang it! It won't open, hold on, I'll try to get the key!" However, the plan was foiled, as Sawako walked in on the group at that instant.

"Hey, you four, what's going on?" She asked, wondering why such a big scene was being made.

"Help, please! Ritsu accidentally locked the door on us!" Mio shouted out, thankful that their teacher had come

"What are you doing in the music room in the first place?"

"Ritsu forgot something, so we came to come get it!"

"Sheesh, alright you two, here you go" The teacher said, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door for them. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay, thanks!" Yui said, thanking their teacher. Ritsu, on the other hand, was enraged, another one of her plans had been foiled by outside interference! Still, she had to push on. Obstacles occurred from time to time. Ritsu went to work with Mugi in planning their next plan. During class, of course.

As it turns out, Ritsu's next plan was to get Yui and Mio together involved class. Since she hadn't been paying attention, Ritsu desperately needed help with her studies so that she could get through the test tomorrow. Using this to her advantage, she requested help from all the other club members. Answering her plea, all five went over to Yui's house to assist her studies.

"Say… Ritsu, if we're helping your studies, why are we at my house?" Yui inquired. It was as good a question as any, in her mind.

"Oh, well, I just didn't feel like having to go all the way to my house! Besides, you need the help too" Ritsu responded, since that was really the only response she could come up with at the current moment.

"An even better question is why am I here!?" Azusa said. "After all, I'm a grade lower than you guys! I can't help out at all!"

"Ah, well, you know, you can get a preview of what's going to happen next year, right?" In response to this, Azusa just shook her head, wondering why they were doing this in the first place.

While halfheartedly listening to this exchange, Mugi went over the details of the plan in her head. _Okay now,_ she thought to herself._ I'm supposed to get Azusa out of here by going with her to help Ui prepare dinner. With that, we get Azusa out of here and eliminate all possible sources of outside interference._

After a bit of studying, Mugi started her part of the plan.

"Okay now, I think that's enough for now. Azusa, can you come with me to help Ui prepare dinner?"

"Huh? Sure… I guess so. No point in listening to this anyways." After hearing that, Ritsu went over her half of the plan. _So now, Mugi's passed on the baton to me now. What was I supposed to do again? Oh yeah! I'm supposed to give Yui that manga that I brought along and imply that she could have a relationship with Mio of the FeiNano type._ _Now then_, Ritsu thought, _to get started_.

"Hey there, Yui, have you ever read this?" Ritsu said, pulling out the manga she was referring to.

"Huh? No, I haven't, why, is it good?"

"Eh, not bad, although it could stand alone, watching the anime that comes with it does help though."

"Really now, let me see it!" Yui said, grabbing the book out of Ritsu's hands. After a little bit, she started blushing. "Hey… Ritsu, the two main characters… are they?"

"Are they what Yui? Oh, you mean it like that, don't you. Yeah, they're in love with each other, just like you and Mio."

"HUH?" Came both girls' shocked replies. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on now, fess up you two, I know you like each other." Ritsu said, encouraging the two to get on with it. "No, really, I'm serious, tell each other that, or else I send things that I'd rather not mention after you two."

"Fine then, well, um… Yui, I've liked you for a long time, actually." Mio started off.

"Well, um… yeah… me too, Mio," Yui finished. As the meaning of these messages hit home in the other's mind, the two suddenly became very embarrassed. Leaning in, they both kissed. As they did this, the door opened and a voice rang out.

"Hey, you three, dinner's rea-." However, upon looking at the scene currently in the room, Mugi asked Ritsu a question. "Mission accomplished, then?"

"Yup! We finally got Yui and Mio together!" Ritsu shouted in glee. Suddenly, Yui and Mio interrupted their kiss to say something.

"Wait, so you were attempting to get us together, then?

"Yup, and from the looks of it, everything went off without a hitch!"

"Well, thanks, you two." And the two spent the rest of the night thinking about their great love for the other. Now if only Yui passed the test by paying attention and not spending all night thinking about Mio.

* * *

Yeah, so that's it. Please review and give me some idea on how this one went.


End file.
